robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destructosaur
Destructosaur was a robot that competed only in Series 6 of Robot Wars. Despite the team's confidence that their weapon could destroy Chaos 2's flipper (to which George Francis admitted was a possibility), the two-time UK champion was still able to easily dispatch Destructosaur by flipping it where it did not have enough momentum to self-right despite its shape. Design Destructosaur was a barrel shaped robot with painted on eyes and teeth giving it a resemblance of a dinosaur as its name suggests. Its main weapon was hydraulic cutting pincer, similar to Sir Killalot's but smaller, which was capable of slicing through 8mm aluminium with ease. The robot's drive was provided by two thirty-six volt motors and a Vantec speedo, giving it a high top speed of twenty miles an hour. Robot History Series 6 Newcomers Destructosaur came across three veteran teams in the first round of its heat in Series 6; Mighty Mouse, Iron-Awe 2, and former champions Chaos 2, the number five seeds. As activate was called, Destructosaur drove around Chaos 2 as the seeded robot charged at it. Destructosaur turned around after this charge, as did Chaos 2, but as the two robots charged at each other, Chaos 2 managed to get at the side of Destructosaur. As it did so, Iron-Awe 2 got under Destructosaur's other side. Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur over, and Iron-Awe 2 struck it with the axe, puncturing the side. Iron-Awe 2 used its flipper to free its own axe, and Chaos 2 self-righted, having flipped itself over whilst flipping Destructosaur. Mighty Mouse rammed past Destructosaur, which was stuck on its back and couldn't roll over. Chaos 2 flipped Iron-Awe 2 out of the arena, and Refbot came in to count Destructosaur out, whilst Chaos 2 chased after Mighty Mouse. Sir Killalot pushed Destructosaur up the arena and onto the arena Floor Flipper, which righted Destructosaur, and it reversed away and started driving around but it was too late to prevent it from being eliminated as Chaos 2 and Mighty Mouse progressed. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record File:Greymon.JPG|Destructosaur's Greymon File:VanDPE.jpg|Destructosaur (background) in the van with Prime Evil before the Series 6 qualifiers. File:Destructosaur_Arena.jpg|Destructosaur in the Arena Destructosaur pits.JPG|Destructosaur in the pits during Series 6 Outside Robot Wars Destructosaur made a limited number of appearances at live events around the time of Series 6, most notably taking on Terrorhurtz and Chip in one particular bout. Trivia *Jim Galsworthy, the father of Riccardo De Felix's girlfriend, provided the alloy for the robot and welded the chassis. *Destructosaur's motors were Litton motors, provided by Big Cheese Robot Company, and Racing Karts Livingston provided the inner tubes, wheels and tyres. *According to the website, Destructosaur had a rear plough, but this was not fitted for its appearance in Series 6. *The Destructosaur team allowed another team from Scotland, Prime Evil, to use their van along with Destructosaur, to transport the robots to and from the Series 6 qualifiersPrime Evil website (archived). *Destructosaur was the third competitor to use a Japanese anime character as a mascot, sporting Greymon from Digimon in the pits. The others were Pika, with Pikachu and Killerhurtz, with Charmander, both of those being Pokémon. *Destructosaur was the only robot from Heat C of Series 6 not to appear in another series. **It was also the only robot from that heat not to fight Dantomkia at any point. *On Destructosaur's statistics board in Heat C of Series 6, Riccardo De Felix was listed as "Riccardo De Felici". In Issue 2 of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine, he was listed as "Riccardo De Felice". References External Links *Team Marionville website (archived) Category:Robots from Edinburgh Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots with rollover designs Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 6